Agnes's Pranks
by MarcelineXMarshallLee582
Summary: This, is just a small Oneshot I meant to, publish. On the 1st of April, but didn't have a computer to do so. But, anywho. Please, enjoy ( I do not own, DM. )


**~ Okay, here is a question I have, how many of you. Were as interested by Despicable Me, as I and my sister were? I'd like to know. This is just, a small little OneShot DM. Fanfiction, Please review and if you have any requests go ahead and put them in the review as well. ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me, and if I did... It wouldn't be as awesome as it is. **

It was early in the morning, and the Girls were still asleep. Well, by Girls... That means most of them, little Agnes was an early riser on this day, and she had a few tricks up her sleeves.

Sneaking out of her bed, it made a loud 'creeeeak' which caused Margo to turn in her sleep. Agnes sighed with relief when she saw she was still sleeping. " C'mon Kyle... " Agnes whispered to the little dog monster, who followed her out of the room and to the kitchen. " Hehe... It's April 1st, which means we gotsta play some tricks, on Daddy and the others. "

Agnes pushed a chair, over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. Getting out some whipped cream, and choco sauce. Clambering down, with the stuff in her hands. She closed the door with her foot, nabbing a sharpie from a drawer. Agnes made her way into Gru's bedroom, Kyle padding in after her, she hushed the dog as she tried to set the stuff down as quietly as she could.

But, that didn't quite work out, since she was so small and her hands were full before. The stuff fell, with a loud-ish 'Bang!' Agnes cupped her hands to her face, as she cringed and stared at Gru. As if expecting he would hop up, and scowled her for her doings, but he didn't. So she picked up the whipped cream, and Gru's left hand which was dangling over the bed. ' Whoooosssssshhhhhh.' Was the sound, the cream made as she piled it mountain high, in his palm. She then, set the whipped cream down, and climbed up onto the bed going to his other hand, and pouring the choco sauce into it. " Kyle... Bring me the sharpie please. " The grey dog, with sharpie in mouth, hopped up onto the bed, and dropped it into the youngest girls hand.

With that marker, Agnes drew a mustache and a uni-brow on Gru's face, then she found a feather sitting nearby... Though she had no clue why, and tickled the tip of Gru's nose, three or four times. Then she hurried out, and watched from behind the door frame, as the villain went to scratch at his nose. First with the left, causing the whipped cream to go everywhere, then as he opened his eyes in surprise he went to use his other hand to see what the heck and smeared the choco sauce everywhere.

" Girls! " He shouted, in his familiar tone, right at that moment Agnes took off in the direction of their room.

Edith and Margo had jumped up, and were already getting out of bed. " Agnes... Why weren't you still in bed? "

" I was... I was just sleep walking- See. " Agnes pretended to sleep walk, around the room. Arms outstretched like a zombie.

Margo couldn't help but laugh, as she walked over, and set a hand on the youngest siblings shoulder. " Well, even so. We should go see what Gru shouted about, before he throws a fit. "

Edith mummers and agreement, and all three went to see what Gru had shouted about. " Hey, Dad? What is it, why did you sho- " Margo stopped mid-sentence when Gru turned around, and faced them. Seeing his, ice-cream toppings decorated face, she didn't need to further ask. " What happened? Who did that to you, was it one of the Minions? "

Gru shrugged his shoulders for a moment, almost forgetting why he had shouted, that is until a glob of whipped cream hit the carpet. " ' ... I believe it was one of you, Agnes? Did you do this? The evidence is still on the floor. "

And being as young as she was, Agnes couldn't help but crack up and confess, her name had been written on his forehead as well. " Pfft, APRIL FOOLS! I love you daddy! " She exclaimed, as she ran over and hugged his leg. With a chuckle, Gru hugged her back, of course he wasn't really mad. He couldn't ever be mad at the children who changed his heart.

~ **Whoop! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? So terrible I need to get bricks thrown at my head? I hope you guys enjoyed reading, this very short Oneshot. ~ **


End file.
